Endless
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: I didn't ask for much, but I did have dream's. All I ever wanted in life was to live in peace, but then reality slapped me and I realized..you don't always get what you ask for, even if you was born from wealth, and it was hard when the truth hit me because now.. I was getting married.. But it get's far worst then that...


**First Fairy tail Fanfiction. **

**Thanks BlackLynx17 for the Inspiration for creating this Fanfic. and also the help.**

**Please, Enjoy. n.n**

* * *

><p>Life wasn't fair. Not because you don't get what you want, not because you're mistreated by your enemies, but because your fate was determined the day you were born.<p>

I didn't care as my sob's echoed through the room, I hope it did so he could see how much he's hurt me. The weight of the ring made my hand heavier, which wasn't good as it always reminded me what was to come.

I leaned toward's her small paw as she continued to rub my head. I couldn't get his word's out of my head.

"But their an evil Guild, Father!" I cried as I followed him through the hall's. Why wasn't he listening to me? I was practically throwing all the truths and facts about that Guild. They was no good. Evil. Dark. The things that I don't ever want to be apart of.

"But if we come to a conclusion, we could get more protection, and wealth." His quick pace's was getting really hard to keep up with, but I did my best not to stumble.

"But not everthing's about Money, Father!"

"It is if you want to remain safe, darling. Now please, I'm late as it is."

I am safe.

He just quickened his pace which seemed to be difficult to walk side by side with him, like I would have. I was thinking of taking off these shoes, but that would seem very inappropriate of me to do, which I did get scold for last time, but I was really considering it.

"He could give you everything that you want." He continued. "The thing's that I couldn't."

I don't want anything.

"What you need!"

I have everything here.

"He could protect you from those...Wizards!" His voice changed into disgust as he practically spat out the name. "It's the only thing I can't do to keep you away from those barbarians."

Then does that mean you hate me too?

The pain in my heart wouldn't seize as another sob racked through my body. I know he didn't really hate me.. He couldn't... He alway's told me how precious I was to him. But to hear him speak so lowly of them, it hurts because I was just like them...

It's been years since I kept that secret from him.. and it will remain a secret as long as I lived. Now finally knowing how he really hate's them.

How could he do this to me? Did he even think twice about this? Obviously not if he's willing to hand me over to people who he claim's to hate. There was just something's I didn't really understand about him as he did make these weird choices in his life (this one taking the cake). How he thinks, or such.

Mother wouldn't have let this happen..

"Wendy?"

Rubbing my tear's with the back of my hand, I lifted my head to stare at my Exceed: Carla. She casted me a worried glaze which killed me to see. I hated having people worry over me. But what hurts the most is that I had to keep her hidden at all time in fear that my Father or one of the maid's might spot her and tell my Father.

There was only five people that I could actually trust, well now four being that my Father doesn't care about my happiness, only money.

The four being:

Erza Scarlet. Erza is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. Most would try to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride.

But even though she could be strict, she was also caring. She was like a second Mother figure to me as she did look after me when she could. She alway's gave me helpful advice in the past, made sure I was okay.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, now she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She's known, not only for personality, to be a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. but her large b***, and a curvaceous body which all guy's seem's to crave. I might have grown, but I'm no where near her or Erza.

Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men, when she could of course. What I really loved about Lucy was that she is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mage's, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. She was the newest member to join fairy tail, which mean's she wasn't fully aware of how thee guild could get at time;s, which was why she usually freaks out at our antics. And unlike me, Levy and Lucy, we do not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around our guildmates is really fun.

Next up on the list was Levy. Levy was known to be once of the smartest in the Guild. She was a young, petite 17 year old teenage girl who claim's a slender build that stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandanna around her head. With a cheerful and upbeat personality, she's easily able to get along quite well with anyone. Her kind spirit is shown through her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person which I love.

Her power's is: Solid Script. Solid Script is a form of Letter Magic, which allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects.

And last but not least, Carla. Carla is my small, white Exceed. Pretty pink ears and huge brown eyes that are too adorable to Ignore. She alway's wears the pink bow that I gave her near the end of her tail. She wore her usual top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. She, just like the rest of us, uses Magic. She sprouts two angel-like wings to fly. Her pink Guild Mark is located on her back.

Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, rarely showing emotions. She cares about me like a mother, just like Erza. And just like Erza, She scolding me often for being too shy and naive around my peer's, which is ironic considering she's not very sociable herself. But I can say that I have changed. It's been 4 year's since I was a little girl, and now..I'm a teenager!

'A teenager that's engage..' Said a small voice in my mind.

Glazing up, I stared at the huge rock that sat on my finger with sadness. My mind wondering to how my life is..or what it could have been if I wasn't born into a wealthy family. Would I be living middle class, would I be dead? Would I be happy?

But what make's them so special to me is that not only had they helped me through tough times (which was a lot). We are a family.

Levy work's as a Librarian at our castle, which was enormous. It's a shame she has to work there by herself. But she claims she doesn't mind as books are her life. Erza worked as a guard. Taking me to place to place, keeping a close eye on me. And Lucy, she worked as a maid. I made sure that Father made her my personal maid, only cleaning after my room, which by the way was alway's kept clean so it'll be less trouble for her. I just wanted her close, and, with castle like this..There's no telling where or when I'll see her again. She was the only maid that I could actually trust that won't go run toward's my Father with the little piece of information that might have slipped out, just to get a raise, or to get on his good side. So being as clever as can be.. (Or tried to), I gave them all a test. So unlike me, I know, but it's what I had to do. I just needed to find someone that I could trust. Which they all failed, except her. And after finding out they all are apart of a specific Guild, I couldn't be happier.

Just like the many secrets I had mentioned earlier, Fairy tail was one of them. Fairy tail is a magic guild, known as the strongest guild in Fiore. And even though people might consider us one of the biggest protuberances of the Magic world. We are also a loving family. We care for one another, help each other when it's needed, and never let them face anything alone.

And to prove my loyalty to my Family, the Fairy tail stamp was on my right upper arm. I didn't need my Father finding out that I was apart of a guild, a rowdy one at that.

And through these time's, we was sticking together as much as possible. But one of the thing's I love about my Guild is that throughout the toughest time's, I never seen a frown upon anyone's face.

But no promises could be made this time when I tell them what's about to take place in a few years.

I just don't understand why I can't truly be happy? I wanted my life to be like those book's I've read, where the Princess gets whisked away by her Prince and live happily ever after. I didn't want this.. forced marriage. I want to find somebody on my own! Was that so much to ask?

And that's basically it about my life. Hopefully it would get better than this.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**So let me know what you guy's think, and thanks again, "BlackLynx17," Check out BlackLynx17's stories if you haven't, and also mine.**

**Until then,**

**Laterz! n.n**


End file.
